In many fields, especially many modern sports, such as skateboarding and the like, the equipment serves best if care and maintenance are practiced regularly. While skateboards and the like are used herein for a convenient example, it will be understood that the tools referred to might be used with virtually any activity where such tools are kept handy for quick and multiple use. Skateboarding is referred to specifically as an example of equipment which, because of the complexity of much of the equipment adjustments, tightening, and other factors may need constant attention. To perform this care and maintenance in many instances requires special tools that can be cumbersome and inconvenient to carry along during performance or use of the equipment.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved carabiner multi-tool.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved carabiner multi-tool including a carabiner-type arrangement for easy and convenient carrying.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved carabiner multi-tool including multiple tools and multiple types of tools in a single carabiner-type unit.